Modern operating systems allow multiple applications to be executed on a computer or a portable electronic device. At times, a user interacting with one of the application may receive messages from other applications executing on the device. For example, a user interacting with an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) application may receive a notification message, from an E-Mail application, that a new E-Mail is received. These notifications, from other applications, may at times be helpful to keep user updated about the applications that the user is not currently interacting. However, at other times, these messages may not be beneficial if, for example, the user is working on a critical task.